Monster Hunter Quest
Monster Hunter Quest is a fanfic series by Werequaza86. It revolves around a group of hunters and their various adventures, challenges, all that good stuff. This will be the main page for the series and will be updated as needed. Monster Hunter Quest Characters To Become A Huntress The first part of Monster Hunter Quest, it simply revolves around Kreuz and his friends as they try to help Annie, the princess of a place called Bondersburg, become a huntress. 'Chapters' *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 1 - This is the Life *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 2 - The Cat of the Cave *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 3 - The Hyper Hypnoc *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 4 - Bonder, Annie Bonder *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 5 - Sandy Skirmish *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 6 - This is the Strife *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 7 - Test of Bonds *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 8 - Not so Great Desert *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 9 - Train 'till it Rains *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 10 - Diabolical Diablos *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 11 - Put on a Show *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 12 - Queen for a Princess *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 13 - Re Grouping *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 14 - Renegade Roundup *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 15 - Stow Away *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 16 - Separation Anxiety *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 17 - Lost and Found *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 18 - Raging Execution *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 19 - Royal Intervention *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 20 - Brachydios Breakdown *MHQ: To Become A Huntress Chapter 21 - Forgive and Forget To Hunt A Human TBA To Move On TBA To Destroy An Empire TBA To Kill A God TBA Locations Otro Village Otro Village is a small village located on a remote shore on the Deserted Island. It's similar to Moga in that it's made up docks and piers. It isn't known to many, but Chief Jefe tries to get word out on their fishing prowess. Bondersburg Bondersburg is a large territory renowned for its hunters and relations with villages, towns, and other places around the world. It has been around since the Schrade Kingdom was populated. Important Notes *A huge thanks goes to Cottonmouth255 and Gojira57, as their stories were the ones that really helped me have the interest in writing my own fanfic. So thanks guys, you rock! *While I am going to try and stick to an at least somewhat serious plot, try not to take everything that happens too seriously. It's supposed to be fun as well! It may or may not work too well, but I'm trying here. *Even though it was originally gonna be posted here, I ended up moving it to the new fanon. I have now decided to still post it here, but it'll be on the new one first. Every Monday and Friday SHOULD have a new chapter on the new fanon, and i'll just post it here when I can. (I say should because with the way my motivation fluctuates, it may not be the case lol) Notes/Trivia *Some of the characters are based from(and by that I mean, pretty much flat out taken from) characters for another series me and my brother are planning for the future. *The titles of each story are set up in a way to say its a quest to do something, i.e. Quest To Become A Huntress Category:Fan Fiction Category:Werequaza86